Modern computing systems often utilize multiple privileged accounts for providing secure access to computing resources. Additionally, multiple different types of privileged accounts may be implemented by a single system to provide different roles and/or levels of access. For example, a user account may be provided different rights from an administrative account. With a wide variety of account types and/or roles, it can become burdensome to manage credentials and/or security for the multitude of accounts. Additionally, visualizing and/or displaying such accounts in a meaningful manner may become constrained. As such, finding improved ways to manage privileged accounts continues to be a priority.